


got you in my grip

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol if you squint, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Unbeta-ed, also i think i mixed in a bit of fluff towards the end oops, it's my first time writing something like this, my first seoksoon fic and it's rated m, seoksoon, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So it isn’t out of the blue when Seokmin places his hand on Soonyoung’s thigh just as Seungkwan starts talking. What is new, however, is the squeeze that comes with it. Aka, what went on between the two during that live, and what happened after.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	got you in my grip

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first seoksoon fic and i wrote it in half a day and it's funny considering the amount of WIPs i have but i chose to churn out this fic. i just couldn't get my mind off that vlive because.... i don't know if there's any other explanation for what happened between them there. also kinda wanna hide at how my first seoksoon fic deals with smut *hides*
> 
> also just wanted to emphasize once again that i don't own any of the characters! and that they're real people and what takes place in this story isn't actually what happens in real life! and that though we may enjoy thir dynamics we shouldn't push this ship onto them and we also should remember that they are more than their ships. so yeah this is just a work of fiction. 
> 
> also fair warning that this fic contains some sexual content. so read at your own discretion. hope you enjoy this!

Soonyoung and Seokmin were both very tactile people. They loved to hug and cling onto people, and it wasn’t unusual to find them in physical contact with any of the members. Whether it was the casually slung arm over one’s shoulder, the occasional pat on the head, the holding of hands, the spontaneous hugs, or just a hand resting on one’s appendage, it was already a known fact among all them all that whenever you were with Soonyoung or Seokmin, you had to be prepared for a lot of touching.

Some of the members didn’t like it, but put up with it for the two’s sake – Jihoon and Joshua, for example, rarely initiated physical affection with other members and even sometimes even shied away from any sort of physical contact. When it came to Soonyoung and Seokmin, however, they allowed all sorts of physical contact (or at the very least, shied away less often with them) since they knew how touchy they were. Other members loved the extra attention – Jeonghan, for instance, never shied away from their touches and it wasn’t unusual to see the two cling to Jeonghan, since he was one of the members who didn’t mind skinship.

But there was no one Soonyoung and Seokmin loved showing affection to more than each other. This was given, of course, since they were currently dating, but even when their relationship was strictly platonic, they were rarely seen together without touching. There was always that arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder, or Soonyoung’s hand on Seokmin’s waist, or their interlaced hands. And even as time passed by and they grew closer to other members and their relationship crossed the line from platonic to something more, it was an undisputed fact that they were the most touchy out of all the members, and they were the ones who received the full force of each other’s affection.

This affection had bled into their lives on camera, which wasn’t all that concerning despite their hidden relationship, since even as trainees they were unashamedly affectionate with each other. So it wasn’t out of the blue when Seokmin would cuddle Soonyoung for longer than usual, or when they’d press their faces close to each other in whatever game they’d come up with in that moment – it wasn’t even surprising when they slapped each other’s butts during concerts. They were Soonyoung and Seokmin; that’s just the way they were.

So it isn’t out of the blue when Seokmin places his hand on Soonyoung’s thigh just as Seungkwan starts talking. What is new, however, is the extra squeeze that comes with it. It isn’t painful, but it’s hard enough for Soonyoung to identify the underlying hint of possession in that touch.

The thought sends a jolt of arousal through Soonyoung.

He glances down to see Seokmin’s hand squeeze his thigh once more, and he turns his gaze to Seokmin, who’s already looking at him. For a brief second, Soonyoung sees an intensity in his gaze. But almost immediately, the corners of Seokmin’s eyes crinkle and he chuckles silently, playing it off as an innocent touch.

Which makes sense, seeing as how they were live right now.

Seokmin then taps Soonyoung’s thigh, gentle enough to not arouse any suspicion from the others, but enough that Soonyoung can feel himself start to harden. The fact that this is all happening while the cameras are on them only makes Soonyoung harder, and this time, when they look at each other, he sees the obvious desire in Seokmin’s eyes. The gaze they share is heated, but as worked up Soonyoung is, he has enough presence of mind to know that he should do something to make all this seem innocent – as if they were just playing around, and not as if they were planning to fuck each other as soon as they got home.

So, as a sort of damage control (but also because he’s a touchy person in general), he also grips Seokmin’s thigh, and they take turns making thumbs up gestures and finger hearts and tiger claws at the camera before interlacing their fingers together.

 _There,_ Soonyoung thinks. _Wholesome touching._

As the cameras continue to roll, they let go of each other’s hands, only for Seokmin’s hand to drift back to Soonyoung’s thigh, and Soonyoung Seokmin’s. And though Soonyoung can feel his pants getting tighter by the minute, he finds himself placing his other hand, the one that isn’t on his boyfriend’s thigh, over Seokmin’s hand on his thigh, a silent request for the younger to keep his hand there.

Soonyoung continues to laugh and converse, even being the one to get up to end the live video. But throughout it all the desire and lust for Seokmin throbs underneath his veins. He’s calmed himself down enough that he’s only half-hard now – it would be hard to explain the bulge in his trousers to the production crew, but he still wants nothing more than to get back to the dorms for some relief.

He gets no reprieve, however, during the car ride home – Seokmin’s managed to snag a seat next to him, and they’re pressed up against each other that Soonyoung can feel the warmth radiating from Seokmin’s body.

“I missed the Carats,” Seungcheol breaks the silence. “I was so surprised to hear their chant earlier.”

“I know!” Seokmin gushes. “Really, it was so good to hear them again and to feel like they were there with us.”

Soonyoung opens his mouth to speak but hitches his breath instead, caught off guard.

They finished at half past midnight, and so the skies are pitch black and it’s dark inside the car. So no one notices Seokmin trailing his fingers up and down Soonyoung’s thigh, inching closer and closer to his member but never quite getting there.

He keeps quiet and tries to keep his breathing steady. He glances at Seokmin out of the corner of his eye to see him interrupting Seuncheol and Jihoon’s conversation, all while teasing Soonyoung with his feather-light touch. Seokmin’s fingers suddenly graze over his cock, and Soonyoung bites his tongue, trying not to moan. His cock starts to strain against his pants, and he wants nothing more than to kiss the smirk off of Seokmin’s face and to take him right then and there.

Soonyoung’s impossibly hard by the time they arrive at the dorms. He makes sure to take off his tux and drape it over his arm in an attempt to hide the hard on he’s currently sporting, which he’s pretty sure is evident given the teasing he’s endured for the past hour.

As he makes his way up to the rooms, he feels a hand at the small of his back. He doesn’t need to look to know who it is – he’d recognize Seokmin’s touch anywhere. Seokmin gently steers him towards the direction of his room, and they pointedly ignore the Jihoon and Seungcheol’s knowing gazes Soonyoung tells them to go ahead.

The door’s hardly closed before Soonyoung spins Seokmin around, slamming him into the door. He grips Seokmin’s arms and brings their mouths together in a heated kiss. Seokmin arches his back and whimpers as Soonyoung slots his thigh between Seokmin’s legs, pressing up against his hardness.

“I’ve been… wanting to do this… since the live video…” Soonyoung mumbles in between the kisses he peppers at Seokmin’s jaw. He bites down at the junction between Seokmin’s neck and shoulder and promptly soothes it with his tongue, relishing in Seokmin’s shudders. He’s sure it’ll bruise tomorrow, and it’s placed strategically for it to be hidden when in their performance outfits, but for it to peek through when he wears lounge wear. 

Soonyoung continues to kiss his neck, focusing on another spot he knows will be easy to hide. “Do you know how hard it was to pretend that I was alright?”

Soonyoung feels a hand lightly skim the front of his trousers, and he hears rather than sees Seokmin smirk. “Pretty hard, I think.”

Seokmin’s cheek is rewarded by a light squeeze to his member, and a moan escapes him. “H-hyung-“

Soonyoung sinks to his knees in one fluid movement and presses his lips to Seokmin’s trousers, just a little to the side of where he knows Seokmin wants to be touched most. Seokmin’s hips buck up, and Soonyoung moves a little to the side and places a gentle kiss on Seokmin’s length, and he hears a whimper escape from the younger. “I could say the same for you,” Soonyoung murmurs.

He’s just undone the buckle of Seokmin’s trousers when he feels a tug on his arm. He looks up to see Seokmin gazing at him, eyes dark with desire. “Hyung, let me.”

He tugs Soonyoung up and before he can protest, their places are now reversed. Soonyoung’s back meets the door, slightly cold to touch, and lets out a moan as Seokmin kneels down and licks up his entire length through his trousers. He hears the buckle of his belt being undone, and before he knows it, Seokmin’s warm mouth is on him.

He jerks forward at the sudden contact, fisting his hand in Seokmin’s hair. “Seokku-“ he gasps.

Seokmin’s fingers are pressed against Soonyoung’s hips to prevent him from moving, and Soonyoung’s certain that there’ll be bruises there tomorrow. He moans as Seokmin sucks at the tip, and he can’t stop the whimpers that make its way from the back of his throat as Seokmin licks at the sensitive head.

He glances down at Seokmin and almost comes at the sight of Seokmin kneeling between his legs, eyes closed, with Soonyoung’s cock in his pretty mouth. He’s always thought that the applause after a successful performance onstage was the best thing in the world, but now he knows that nothing would ever compare to being with Seokmin like this – exploring each other’s bodies and coaxing moans and whimpers and orgasms out of each other.

Soonyoung shouts, completely taken by surprise when he feels his cock hit the back of Seokmin’s throat. He hears Seokmin gag a bit at the contact, and he tugs on Seokmin’s hair, motioning for him to get up. Seokmin follows, wiping off the spit that’s dribbled down his chin, and lets himself be led by Soonyoung who tugs him towards the bed. They share a chaste kiss before Soonyoung pushes Seokmin, who falls onto the bed with a soft thud. Soonyoung climbs onto the bed to straddle Seokmin’s waist, and he takes the moment to appreciate the beautiful picture he makes.

“Seokku.”

“Hmm?” Seokmin hums, hands resting loosely on Soonyoung’s waist.

The hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights, but a sliver of moonlight peeks through from the window, allowing for sight. Seokmin looks enchanting in that moment, spread out on the bed with his dark hair mussed, his chest bare, and a sliver of stomach visible through the opened buttons of his shirt. Soonyoung trails a finger down that path of tanned skin, feeling a rush of warmth and love for him, and a sort of reverence for Seokmin and that it was only he who was lucky enough to see him like this. He trails his finger back up and strokes down the side of Seokmin’s face. “Love you.”

Soonyoung sees the soft smile that spreads across Seokmin’s face, and he feels his hands skim up Soonyoung’s sides before making his way higher, cupping Soonyoung’s face gently. ‘Love you too, hyung.” The room was quite dim, but Soonyoung could see well enough to make out the love and affection in Seokmin’s eyes as he spoke.

He returns the smile and interlaces his fingers with Seokmin’s, pinning them up over Seokmin’s head. He presses a kiss to Seokmin’s forehead before heading south – kissing his pointy nose, his lips, then his collarbone, and down his chest to the trail of hair on his stomach, and down to his trousers. He goes back to his earlier position, straddling Seokmin, and grinds down experimentally, feeling Seokmin’s hardness against his own and hearing Seokmin’s breath hitch.

“Hyung, please-“

And they spend the rest of the night like that – lost in each other’s warmth, a cacophony of whimpers and moans and groans filling the room, lips and hands mapping out every inch of their bodies – until Seokmin comes with a shout, and Soonyoung’s brought to completion at the feeling of Seokmin clenching around him. They share lazy kisses, fingers trailing down each other’s arms, as they come back down from their high, and Soonyoung cleans them both up before they settle back onto the sheets and fall asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted and spent.

\-------------------

Seokmin splutters, and Soonyoung claps him on the back, trying to get rid of the toast that’s lodged itself in his throat. Jeonghan appears to have the same idea, and together they rub Seokmin’s back as he coughs out the offending piece of bread that he choked on. He gulps down some water, pointedly looking at anything else except Seungcheol. Soonyoung can see Jeonghan finger the marks on Seokmin’s neck, which makes him squirm a bit, and Jeonghan meets his eyes to give him a thumbs up.

Seokmin’s cheeks were stained a deep red, embarrassed at Seungcheol’s earlier statement. Soonyoung, however, merely raises his eyebrow at Seungcheol and smirked.

“What? It’s true. I could hear you two from my room. The walls aren’t exactly the thickest.”

Soonyoung’s practically buzzing with energy at his next words. “Like you and Jihoon are any better. I can hear your bed creak from the floor below you,” he answers, grinning with triumph at the reddening of their leader’s ears. Seokmin almost spews out his drink, and Jeonghan can’t hide his snicker at the Seungcheol’s reaction as he once more soothes Seokmin after another close call with his breakfast.

Soonyoung leans back in his chair, hand automatically making its way to Seokmin’s knee beside him. His thumb draws circles on Seokmin’s legs as he watches his Seungcheol try to come up with a comeback. In the end, Seungcheol pouts and leaves, now the same shade of red as Seokmin and heads down to the studio – no doubt where he’ll tell Jihoon what happened.

“Yah, Cheol – aren’t you going to finish your breakfast? Or are you going to be eating something – or someone else?” Jeonghan calls out, mirth in his eyes at the leader’s discomfort.

Seungcheol splutters and makes his way over to the devious member. “Yah! Yoon Jeonghan!”

Seokmin and Soonyoung move out of the way and watch in amusement as the leader grips Jeonghan in a chokehold, which doesn’t faze him in the slightest. They watch the two bicker as if they weren’t the eldest ones in the household, and Soonyoung wraps his arms around Seokmin, chin resting on his shoulder. “Good morning to us, I guess.”

Seokmin barks in laughter before turning to Soonyoung and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Good morning, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was...my first time writing a fic like this. let me know what you think! kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!


End file.
